


Recentless dreams

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: "I have to go." laughed the stranger,."Ilee."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ferus Olin
Kudos: 2





	Recentless dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingi6021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/gifts).



> 译名都是我自己乱整的。Bellassa Romin Fess Ilee这些。都是音译。我就是官方好了。

他吸了吸鼻子，不喜欢要所表现出的愚钝，所以他无疑就变成了这种人。

他背后楼道上挂着假花和藤蔓的小包间门把手上有一层黏腻的汗液，隔音的铁门上贴着海报和通缉令，巷尾的隐蔽之处中半夜在悄悄开张。躲在小城最角落底的人都是怀抱秘密的，不询问与漠视已经成为潜藏的规则。他总想是怎么一步步落到这步田地。那个黑色盔甲的怪物——安纳金——达斯·维达。像得知了什么一般降落在奥德朗的皇宫门口。他只能在匆忙间将年幼的公主从睡梦中唤醒。

“我们要去哪里？”奥加纳的公主巧克力色的眼睛里倒映外边蓝色的影子，她蜷在椅子上，只是盲目的相信某个人，还不能明白她的身份生活在帝国阴影下所潜藏的危险。“是新课程吗，老师？”她刚醒来，迷迷糊糊地问道。

飞船上有一张纯色的薄毛毯，他把她裹起来，抱在膝盖上，而她顺从地将脑袋搁在他的臂弯中，在飞船轻微的嗡鸣声中又睡去了。不能把她带到欧比旺那里去，他清楚，卢克·天行者还没有准备好与她相会，而临近塔图因的某个小星球破败又混乱，在奥加纳能应付自己的危机前，他都会带着希望——这个女孩。躲藏起来。

他在小城市的角落中某个不知名的夜店落了脚，晚上，他从阁楼中离开，又在清晨回来。年幼的公主身上漂亮的衣物都换成了打着补丁的旧衣服，她恍惚好像也明白了此刻的处境。小床前沾着油污的窗户推开是盎然春天，茂密生长的树叶被窗户阻挡，挤在一块。粉色的花朵压在窗户缝隙中，她把它拔出来，而躺在她身边年长的男人微微睁开眼睛注视着她。

她把花举过头顶，像怕冷一样缩到床角，让他不得不张开双臂把她抱进怀里。“是出事了吗？”她扯着花茎，小大人一样问他，“爸爸妈妈平常就和他们关系不好，我们为什么不回去帮爸爸妈妈呢？”

她好像在审视他，最后他沉默片刻，回答道，“我只是一个学者，莱娅，我不能在议会上为你的父母做什么。”  
她转过身，从他怀里挣脱出去。

“好吧，”她说，“太小了，莱娅！你太小了！你不能去参议院。”她有声有色地模仿着贝尔·奥加纳的语气，“你应该待在家里学习…”

她叹了口气，抱着被子不动了，而那朵花也掉到了地上。仿麻的床单并不舒服，年幼的公主都是和衣而睡，春寒没有过去，她固执地背对他躺了一会，忽然坐了起来，“你是我爸爸的朋友，老师！”她不满地说，“我们要帮助他，不应该躲起来！”

她开始生气时真的很像个真正的参议员，他叹了口气，去开门。这个简陋的小阁楼中什么也没有，他在走廊上四处看了看，示意小女孩跟上他，小店楼底的吧台前，几个提列克男人正在喝酒，他们全都没有看他。他认为他们要去买些东西。

“如果有人问起你是谁，你就说你是我女儿，好吗？”他蹲下来，朝她微笑了一下，她点点头，“我们当然会回去的，但不是现在。”

她在离他不远的地方冲着小商铺中卖的数据板发起呆，他们不知道在这个星球内是否可以使用核心世界的通行货币，“你会——”他抬起右手，细微的原力探入那个小商贩的大脑，改变他的思维，“将——”

“爸爸！”

他的话被打断了，一个小身影猛地朝他扑过来，他赶忙蹲下身，女孩的小手用力勒住他的胳膊，他的视线内几乎全是她沾着油污的旧裙子。她用力掰过他的脑袋。“是帝国军！”她恐惧地说道，女孩小小的身体几乎挡住了他整张脸，在纷乱的脚步声中，她抽抽搭搭地哭起来，谁也没有注意到角落中抱着哭泣的女儿的男人。她在糟糕的表演间隙中问道，“他们怎么会找到我们？”

他把她抱在怀里，跑入一边的小巷。很快，这个星球就会实现管制，直到他们找到藏匿的小公主。

“为什么他们会知道？”她的小手抓着他的袖子，真实地恐惧起来，偏又不肯服输地质问道，“是不是你没有检查飞船？上面被安装了追踪器？”

沉寂的原力动了一下，他抱着女孩的手臂僵住了。几米外的小巷边是拿着枪巡逻走过的帝国冲锋队，他们盘问着每一家商贩。位于大广场上的巨型屏幕被点亮了，无数人围在一起观看一个和蔼的男人的照片。她的眼睛紧紧注视着那个男人，她发现，他的眼睛是天蓝色的，好像透过镜头在审视银河中每一个人。

“他们不是来抓我们的。”

人潮汹涌的大广场内，士兵盘查着居民身份，当轮到一个神色愧疚慌乱、抱着不停哭泣的女孩的男人时，他们厌恶地看了看女孩身上的脏裙子，男人连连道歉，士兵一挥手，把他们一起赶入了街头小巷的黑色阴影中。

他犹豫了一下，最后还是推开了酒馆的大门，浓重的腥臭味和酒气到处喷洒。听闻了奥德朗公主失踪、被帝国再次审查的紧张局势后，欧比旺可以猜到是谁带着公主逃出了帝国的封锁。

这是一个混乱破败的外环星球，他却在街头垃圾桶盖住大门的酒吧、餐厅肮脏的后厨感到熟悉的原力。城市角落某个平凡的夜店后围了一片无人问津的树林，他在那里徘徊了几个标准日。在一次逃亡中，尖锐的树枝划破了他左臂的皮肤。

这不是什么大事，就像在塔图因风沙中度日的每分每秒一样，绝地武士团已经覆灭了，教条不再有效了——就像树枝上植物分泌液中暧昧的毒素一样，或许酒吧中会有一个认为夜晚很无聊的男孩或女孩认为他很有趣。欧比旺在吧台徘徊了两圈，在一个空位置上坐下，几个提列克女孩觑着他。“嗨，欧比旺，”她忽然咯咯地笑了起来，“你怎么到处跑啊？大广场上可到处都是你啊。”

她轻松的神色中透着一丝嘲讽，欧比旺愣了愣，她指尖却朝酒吧后门挂着褪色的帘子处指了指，“你现在可值好几万信用点呢，亲爱的。”

在思绪的空白中，他忽然认出了她身边坐着的小小的女孩。

她躲在提列克女人身后盯着他，她有一双和妈妈一样漂亮的棕色眼睛。“他是谁啊？”背后，他听见小女孩故作老成的询问声音，提列克女人哈哈大笑，开始喝酒，“伊林那小子的情人？谁在意呢。”她一边咳嗽一边说。欧比旺撩开帘子时忍不住往后看了一眼，小女孩正注目他，好像他是一个没穿衣服还在唱歌的判官。

“那是多尔克的植物。”他犹豫了一下。

因为不知道该拿捏怎样的态度，反而显得做作。他又不是一个真的植物学家。蒙灰的知识有点生涩，揭不开的困惑压在上面。“大概就是多尔克吧…”他犹疑地说道，“核心世界没有这种东西，它很容易被拔除，而且必须生长在温带。”

他又犹豫了一下，“我也不能确定。”

“这不像你，”欧比旺笑了笑，“你以前从不犹豫的，费鲁斯。”

他也笑了，“这并不好笑，欧比旺。”

因为很多年内没有被这样称呼，反而觉得这样的姓名指代的人不再是自己了。两个人坐在狭窄的阁楼里，陷入了短时间的沉默。“多尔克？”欧比旺说，“我记得也许会死人，是吧？”

“我也记得。”

窗外已经是傍晚了，楼下的声音小了许多。窗户关得很紧，空气不流通，总是在短时间内能蜕变为某种燥热。

“还有别的办法吗？”他叹气道。得到否定的回答后，欧比旺抽回手，用半开玩笑的语气说，“或许贝尔真的应该把你辞退，莱娅每天都在放假吗，伊林。”

他愣了愣，为这个称呼——可他也很快反应过来了。却忽然有了某种躲藏在盾牌之后、如鱼得水的熟悉感。

“我去锁门。”他突兀地笑了笑，流露出一种无聊且泯然众人的市井气来。

欧比旺把窗户推开一条小缝，再收回手。忽然觉得他是长胖了一点，因为指尖捏着腰间的一小块软肉，他喉咙中冒出点疲倦抗拒的声音，刻意低垂下去的眼睛却警惕地扫视过他每一次动作。过了会，好像自我斗争结束了般，又软下来蜷回白色的被子里。

他怎么会喜欢这样一个面具呢。欧比旺想。不出所料，他的脊背在流动的触摸下弓了起来，僵硬的神色消失了，取而代之的是出现在冰山尖顶般的温和平静。最后一点熟悉的迹象也很快不见了，他的手指也湿漉漉的，盖在皮肤上面，一阵仿佛可以燃烧的、残破的热度像被贝拉萨冷峻阳光覆盖的钢铁建筑，有含糊的坚硬的金属光芒。欧比旺反而有些犹豫了，他已经无法在这个——沉默的男人身上找到从前的感觉。太多的历史忽然发生，车轱辘下碾过的亡魂中只有他们还记得鲜活往日。

“别犹豫了。”他含糊地说，在被子上挪了挪身体，露出苍白的皮肤，胸膛上长长的伤疤在昏沉的灯光下有种难言的不现实感，谨慎的完成某种温顺的角色扮演。欧比旺几乎可以想象到他站在奥德朗高高建筑上向下俯视的样子了。抱着几本书，亲切温和地坐在公主身边的椅子上，和花园里几个工人谈些琐碎无聊的事情，直到人们看见他再也不会想起科洛桑圣殿明亮的灯光和乌萨城夜里刮起的黑色寒冷大风。

“已经习惯这个身份了吗？”欧比旺这样问时惊觉自己好像也在询问自己。他看见他抬了抬眼，一个微笑后却没有任何的回应，转回身时，被一直咬着的嘴唇有点发肿，抚过脊背的手指沾着汗珠。他们犹豫地交换了一个吻。唇上湿淋淋的，原本的距离又近了一些，靠在一起。他很快夹紧了腿根，终于叹出一声喘息来。

“你…”他张了张口。像是忽然被戳破了巨大泡泡的神秘世界一样，门咚咚咚地震动响起来，灰尘都扑簌落到地上。他们甚至都没有听见——无视了脚步声。“伊林！”那个提列克女人。她有很尖锐的声音。“快下来，莱娅说有帝国军！”

欧比旺才注意到距离，从未有过的。或许说也未想过会有的。他记得的只是冷静沉稳的眼睛，罗明星球上的巨大月亮，冷漠直观的判断。他很好奇有朝一日竟也可以读出复杂的惶恐，某种不完美，或是曾经存在现已遗忘遗失的教条。

“…这不是多尔克。”欧比旺突然说，“你应该早点告诉我。”

下意识地，他反驳道，“你为什么不告诉我？”

他们猛然意识到同样的东西，又同时陷入心照不宣的沉默。

深夜的店外比白天更热闹。莱娅已经习惯了陌生人，也习惯了身上沾满油污的裙子。

她早上醒来时发现陌生人好像站在褪色的红色帘子旁边等她，过了一会，她的肩上多了一双熟悉的手的重量，她向后退了退，向他寻求保护和意见。

“我们可以回去了，莱娅。”他温柔地说，同时把她抱起来，摸了摸她沾着火炉煤灰的头发。她用打量的目光看着陌生人，他的蓝眼睛并没有照片上的那样深邃了，显得有些局促。

“我也得走了。”陌生人说，他用灰色的袍子把自己包裹起来。

她的目光在两个人中间转来转去，断定他们认识。她听见她的老师用近乎于平淡的声音说，“再见，欧比旺，”他犹豫了一下又说，“愿原力与你同在。”

“你也一样，”陌生人笑了，尾音咬在最后，“伊林。”

她觉得他有些奇怪、不安——或者说是微妙的陌生。于是在蓝眼睛的通缉犯走后用手指戳了戳他的脸颊，得到一个熟悉的无奈的微笑。她盯着他，最后问道，“怎么了？”

他又开起玩笑来了，就像她所熟悉的那样。他说，“也许是想念你做不完课业的样子了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这对真的怪有意思的 淡淡


End file.
